videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack of The Toons
Game Summary in the game, you must customize your own character (in the Toon Maker) to save Cartoon Network from the evil Cancellia, who is trying to get rid of the cartoons! You challenge him to find the 10 Toonstones and unlock the treasure! 4 Toon Heroes named Finn, Mordecai, Spongebob, & Twilight Sparkle Levels #Go into the Adventure Time universe and find the first stone locked in the Ice King's dungeon, where you also save Princess Bubblegum. #Jump into Regular Show where you must get the second stone from the Magical Elements by winning a bowling match. #Zip into Equestria Girls universe To Stop Sunset Shimmer From Stealing Twilight's Crown #Okay You Have To Go SpongeBob's World To Collect Five Jellyfishes #You have to get the fifth piece from Black spy's lair, with white spy's help! #You have to fight Plankton to get the sixth one! CLASSIC 7. You have to get 4 quarters from around town to buy Eddy a jawbreaker so he can give you the seventh one! 8. Stop Rude Dexter & Rude Dee Dee from breaking the lab to get the eighth peice! 9. To get the ninth piece, you have to capture the sugar hyper Mac before Mr. Herriman sees! 10. Get the last one from the bottom of the ocean with SpongeBob. BONUS 11. Hop into Kids Next Door To Stop The Tolletnatior! 12. Drag off to The Smurfs And save the Village 13. Swim the way out of here in Atlantis 14. Head to the Cancel Inc. With Laval, Harry Potter, Lloyd, & Smurfette 15. Escape The Deathrun and Rescue people! 16. Get back To Toon City Before they Become Tacos! 17. You have To stop Lord Cancellia through the time vortex and push him off the ledge of The Final Showdown! Extras *Collect snails in Adventure Time land to unlock a Finn Hat! *If you can grab 5 crystals in the Ice Kingdom, and put them in Ice Kingdom's crown, you get Ice Powers! *In the Ed, Edd, and Eddy, if you go into Edd's basement, you can unlock lots of inventons like elevator boots. *In Regular Show world, you can get the soul ball from Death's bag. You can use it in a mini-game. *In Regular Show, you can find a time machine in rigby's closet. You then unlock it. *In Dexter's Lab, you can get a robot costuume and will get laser eyes. *In Spy vs Spy, you can unlock a spy vs spy outfit when you look in Black Spy's locker. *In Gumball's world, you can become * bit like Ocho if you take a candy bar from his lunchbox (aafter he gets stepped on). *In the MAD universe, you can mae your own sketch in a secret room. *In Annoying Orange, you can get fruitized if you click a button on the cart. *In Ninjago world, you can get a ninja suit from the compartment in the training hall. *You can make an imaginary friend in Mr, Herriman's office. Category:Cartoon Games